Special Episode: Team Relief
by mattb3671
Summary: Watched coverage of the Katrina disaster, and it made me feel sick. Writing this helped me feel better. It's sappy, yes, but... well, so am I. Based on the Smuff Universe. Please, enjoy. THANKS!


_Hi. On Friday, 9/2, I had the day off. I sat down, watching TV in my safe little house, drinking tasty coffee, feeling great. Fox News had coverage of the hurricane Katrina sitch, and what I heard and saw changed my mood greatly. _

_I like to think people are good, in general, like how everybody banded together on 9/11. What I saw was crap, human nature thrown to the wind. People hurting people; acting like animals,government not responding, everybody blaming each other. Our leader posing for the camera while victims cried._

_This came that day. It's a little sappy, but it made me feel better. I wasn't going to post it, but maybe it can help somebody else. Don't know, but... well here it is. Please enjoy, and next time you see somebody down in the dumper, just do what you can._

**_Team Relief_**

Kim and Ron sat in the Possible living room, watching the all news channel, which was showing the ongoing coverage of the damage from hurricane Katrina. A dramatic newsman was in downtown New Orleans, speaking of the way some citizens were looting, how the atmosphere was 'every man for himself', tribal. He told of armed thugs, driving through the ravaged streets, guns in their windows. Looters hadn't stopped at supermarkets and Smarty Marts, but had moved into people's homes, destroying what they couldn't take. Shots could be heard in the back round, and the reporter did not look very comfortable.

"We should be there, Ron…" Kim started, wanting to help.

"Dr. Director said to hang back. FEMA is in there now, and the Red Cross. The Guard is arriving. I don't think the government wants two teenaged crime-fighters showing them up…"

Kim frowned at him. "We could help, Ron."

"I know KP… guess I shouldn't joke about this. Sorry." Ron replied.

"…s'ok, Ronny. Why do people act like that? It's their town!" Kim wondered.

"Dunno. Some people just don't care… about anything, not even their selves." Ron guessed. "A bet a lot of them are in shock. We've seen mob mentality before."

"He said people got _raped_ and _murdered _while they were in the Superdome! That's sick. That's not mob mentality, that's freaks. Can you imagine, having to flee your home, to find somewhere safe, only to get molested when you get there? I'd rather face a hurricane."

"Yeah, that would be real harsh." Ron admitted, his face uncharacteristically droopy. "Not very American-ish…"

"Not at all." Kim said, hugging his arm. "Why didn't the President send troops down there right away? He could have; should have. Law and order is important, even in the worst of times. Most def then."

"That's for sure. Like 9/11, army men were there right away. That's not exactly the same, but real close. No good reason, Kim. They kinda underestimated the problem." Ron nodded. "But look, cities like Houston and L.A., they're sending help, taking people in. People will band together."

"Yeah, I know… but…" Kim sighed sadly.

They watched more, mysterious fires popping up around the city, views of people pushing shopping carts holding everything and anything they could get their hands on. An ocean of people milled outside the stadium, sweaty and forlorn, no hope on their faces.

Even Rufus, sitting on the coffee table, looked down. Maybe he didn't get the some of the concepts, but they view from the giant TV was upsetting to him.

"Aw… help!" He cried, turning to his boy and girl. "Hnk, people need help!"

"I'm with you, Roofy, we should _be_ there!" Kim harshed, angry.

"Kim, sometimes we can't just go save the day…" Ron said, putting his hand out for Rufus. The little guy jumped, running up to his boy's shoulder, plopping down dejectedly.

"Maybe not…" Kim sparked, "… but we can still help! Let's send them a donation!"

"Right! We can do that…"

Ron picked up the phone, dialing his house. "Dad, it's me Ron. How much can I send to the Red Cross for this Katrina thing?"

"Well, Ron, for a tax-deductible donation, with the money you're collecting for the Naco and the Naked Mole Rap royalties, you would be well advised to send a chunk. It's a good cause, and it will pay off come April. What do you think? 10K?" his Dad answered, very proud of his son.

"Yeah, great! Man, I really need to pay more attention when you go over my statements with me! Can you set it up?"

"Certainly, Ronald. Very noble of you…" Mr. Stoppable smiled.

"No, its just right. Thanks Dad! Later, gator!" Ron answered, smiling wide, hanging up.

"How much, Ronny?" Kim asked, also smiling.

"A lot! Dad said it's a tax deduction, so I can give chunk. I hope it will help…" Ron answered. He didn't like to talk numbers with Kim; he had told his Dad to take care of his fundage, as he _obviously_ couldn't. Ron still remembered buying Bonnie that stupid belt buckle when he got his first Naco check. He just wanted to be secure for he and Kim's future. They would be, and more. Ron figured he would just let KP handle their finances after they married. She was good like that.

Kim grinned. "It will. Nice, Ron. Kiss…"

The young couple shared a fun kiss.

Ron was inspired. "What else can we do?"

Kim thought about it. "Well… those people are gonna need _everything_. What if we start a clothes drive? People can donate stuff they don't wear, or even contribute stuff like new underwear and socks!"

"Good thinking, KP! Who do we know who owes us a trucking favor?" Ron shot, excited.

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator, calling Wade. She explained the sitch. Wade checked his files.

"Mr. Tunnage, of Tunnage Trailers. You helped his son Lonnie when he got hurt at the Middleton/Eastside b-ball game! Maybe he can donate the shipping. I'll email him right now…" He said, typing quickly. "Done."

"And Wade, can you put a note on the site, and send an email to all the people of the Tri-City area? I bet everyone will help…" Kim gushed, on it.

"Right… Done. What else?" Wade asked.

"Hey Wade-man, if you make a donation, it's tax-deducible! My Dad told me! You got mondo loot from yer inventions and tech stuff! I did Red Cross, maybe you could do Salvation Army or something…" Ron added.

"I'll ask my Mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes. Good idea, Ron." Wade smiled. "Lemme get on this. I'll call you. Wade out."

Wade sat silently in front of his console. _'… maybe Mr. Nakusumi should know about this… he's a good guy…'_

Wade typed furiously at his keyboard, thinking of all the other richies he could contact who owed Team Possible. He smiled geekishly, on his own mission.

Days later… 

Kim stood in front of a semi-trailer, a caf table set up in front, clad in her cheer uniform, flanked by the rest of the Middleton cheer team. They were writing receipts to everyone who donated clothes or money. Smarty Mart had offered its parking lot for the fund-raiser, also donating twelve crates of underwear, socks, and toiletries to the cause.

"Thanks, Mr. Reagan! This will help a lot!" Tara squealed, standing next to her, handing Ron Reager, Sr. a receipt for a big bag of clothes. The Fungi's were going to play later, in the evening, hoping to draw more people in.

"Possible! Good cause, good deed, good thinking…" Mr. Barkin handed her a check for a grand, a lot for a teacher.

"Wow, thanks Mr. B! Here's your receipt…" Kim smiled.

Steve Barkin pocketed the form quickly. He, and his wife June stood ready. "Where can we help?"

"Maybe with the loading… ?" Kim nodded over to where Ron was working with Brick, Monique, her Dad and the Tweebs, packing the trailer. Her Mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were working the crowd, drumming up contributions. Cowboy Joe's had set up a booth, all proceeds going to the relief fund.

They had one full trailer already, and the second one was filling quickly. Mr. Tunnage, the trucking magnate, had gone to fetch a couple more, free of charge.

"Right. Mrs. B made cookies… they are tasty…" Mr. Barkin said, his quiet wife holding out a big box of chocolate chip delicacies. Many dozen were inside.

"Awesome!" Tara gushed. "Every donation gets a free cookie! Homemade!" she shouted to the crowd. "Come and get 'em!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Barkin!" Kim stated, grinning at her and Tara.

June winked at the cheerleaders, smiling, moving to dig in to the loading process. Mr. Barkin followed, pitching in.

Kim watched everyone around her, seeing the cheer squad, even Bonnie and her crew, working it, getting donations from even the tightest of tightwads. Bonnie had gotten Mr. North to give the Ferret Mobile up for auction.

Ron directed, with help from Mr. Dr. P., the loading of the trailers, everything getting packed tightly, efficiently. Mr. Tunnage had them scheduled for takeoff tomorrow morning, headed to the gulf coast. Even Wade had kicked in, drawing contributions from wealthy business owners around the world. Mr. Nakusami had pledged a lot, along with many others.

Kim smiled, watching her fellow cheerleader Jessica write a receipt to Mr. O' Largee, Big Mike's dad. Every little bit helped, and little bits were coming in steady. The Tri-City area was coming through, big time.

Ron walked over to her, taking a break. He had been packing all day. He put his arm around his love.

"Nice, eh, KP?" Ron grinned.

"Very…" she replied, "… this is so cool, Ronny. So cool!" Kim exclaimed, happy she was helping.

"Yeah, Wade said he got way more than five figures from some of the people we have helped. And Mr. Tunnage… he pledged trucks til we stop."

"Awesome, Ronny…" Kim stated, smiling, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"GROSS! LOSERS!" Bonnie stated, walking up to them. She frowned, slamming the ruby belt buckle Ron had bought her down in front of them. "Here."

"Bonnie, that's worth a lot…" Ron stated, looking at the brunette. He shot a real smile at the harsh high school evil girl.

"Yeah, whatever. Sell it. Donate it. I don't care…" Bonnie said, haughty.

"Thanks, B. I'm sure it will help, a lot" Kim smiled questioningly, amazed.

"I'm not heartless, K. Besides, I can't wear it anymore. Your _loser_ bought it for me." Bonnie smirked, her seldom seen soft side showing through.

"Thanks Bon-Bon." Ron said, smiling truly at her. "Nice."

"Shut up, loser." Bonnie smarted. "And don't tell any one, either."

Kim made to harsh on her, but Ron touched her arm softly.

"It's cool, Bonnie. I won't tell…" he answered, smirking goofy.

"Better not. You… nice… loser…" Bonnie smiled quickly, her grin changing to a smirk.

She walked off to collect more donations.

Kim looked at Ron. "Yer not a loser, Ronny…"

"No big, KP. Most def worth it…" Ron said, a smile rising.

"Ronny…" Kim mushed, loving her man. "Even Bonnie can't… now that's Ronshine!"

"Worth it…good cause… just Bonnie being herself…" Ron smiled. "Just accept it, my Kimmie-cub."

"Ok, Ronny… but you're in trouble again…" Kim whispered, holding onto him.

"THANKS BONNIE!" Ron cried, smiling wide.

That night… 

Kim and Ron sat in the kitchen of the Stoppable house, counting the donations. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had retired to their bedroom, beat.

They had collected over 100K today, plus all the clothes and other stuff. Kim was seriously happy with her Ron, and herself. _Team_ Possible. She moved to him, pulling him close.

"Ronny, today was so fun. I feel like… I feel like the world is worth saving again. Thanks…"

"No big, KP. Those peeps down in New Orleans will be happier…" Ron smiled.

"Yeah. But, the way you handled Bonnie, and your donation…" Kim sighed. "And you got Wade to get all those big money types too…"

"Naw… Wade's idea. 'Sides, it was for a good cause. And that was your idea, Kim. You rock!" Ron replied, hugging her tight. Kim grinned, she had wanted to help, and so she had.

"My Ron. You _think_ more than you think… if that makes sense…" Kim smiled, kissing his cheek. "You know, if we fall asleep on the couch, I don't think our parents will mind…" Kim said, sultry. "We did put in a long day…"

"Ok…" Ron decided, not being able to turn down KP when she had a good idea. "…but, can we just… you know… be _close_?"

Kim smiled happily, eyes flirting. "Not even… if I want too… have a late-night snack?"

"…yeah, but no, even if you make it so… tough. I love you, KP. Let's just be ourselves tonight. OK?" Ron stammered, grinning widely. "Please?"

"Ok…" Kim said, bewildered. Ron never turned down… that. "Why?"

"_People_…" Ron said, smiling slightly. "People are good, mostly. Ya know? I wanna forget this… this feeling I have, about people, ya get me? I wanna feel love, but the other kind of love, not that you can't do that sometime tomorrow… if ya want. But tonight, I just wanna hold and be held. I just wanna be near you."

"Sure, Ronny…" Kim sighed, her heart understanding him. "Sure, my friend, whatever you want. Sounds nice… sounds _just perfect_, now that you say it. We don't need… the… we don't have to always do… stuff. It makes sense to me. Easy, willing, and… just us, together. It's all good."

"That's so right, Kim. But tomorrow, fer sure…" Ron stated, tongue in cheek.

"Right… don't wreck it, you ho bucket…" Kim smiled, laughing. "You're too sweet, ya know that?"

"Naw… I just have a bon-diggity girlfriend, that's all…" Ron said, giggling softly.

"Yes, you do…" Kim admitted, "… now, to the couch, Fearless. You are fearless, you know that, Ronny? I love that about you."

"I'm scared of everything, who are you kidding, KP?" Ron answered.

"Whatever. I… well, my Ron. In my heart, you're fearless. Got it?" Kim grinned lovingly.

"…yep, got it. My Kim. Thanks, KP. You're… you make me… I'm a better person, when I'm around you." Ron smiled. "You finish me."

"You're a good person, regardless…" Kim smirked, rubbing his back on the way to the couch. "My man…_my_ man…"

Ron swelled, filled with love. His eyes flashed blue, and he shared with Kim, settling into the sofa next to her, bodies prone, a quiet blue setting overtop them. It was a soft share, just two happy minds melding into one.

"It's good, Kimmie…" Ron sighed, his eyes closing, tired.

"Yes…" Kim returned warmly, tired too. Her mind was tired also, but she took him in, readily, easily. "Love you, Ronny…"

"Yeah…" Ron answered, so sure. "You too. Love you…"

Darkness settled on Middleton.

The world turned, as always, and two young people settled into forever, smiling. The cosmos smiled, looking down on the young lovers.

The girl curled her curves into his body, lying in front, his arms and legs winding around hers, and pre-sleep overcame them both, broad smiles across their faces, lit by the glow of the TV.

His hand slowly traced a loving pattern on her tummy, a figure eight that never ended.

Half-lidded eyes watched a silly TV station, one that showed cartoons and comedies over and over, warming the human soul.

Forever, and from now on, the pair realized together. Together, we save the world. In ways big and also little; any way possible. Unstoppable.

Any way possible… an unstoppable force shared between them. The Peace, and the Love, the oneness.

They would do it, together. One mind, two bodies, one soul, captured by the twain, and good that way. And one heart, one meaning, shared. It was easy, when you thought about it. Like hot and cold. A person can't do much without hot and cold.

Stars twinkled, and the cosmos laughed, thunder shouting down in a deep rolling rumble. Rain fell, but it was happy rain, staining the cheeks of a Mother Love whom had given birth to two tiny specks of pure goodness. Tiny, yet affirming specks.

Eyes closed, the world coming to and end, once again. It would rise again tomorrow, from the ashes of burning love, flying high.

Flying high.

Sometime in the night, an astral warrior and his Princess soared through the darkness, twisting merrily, ghostly hands entwined, proud of the hosts they had been presented with. Her decrepitly stunning form leaned in, and kissed his equally gruesome spirit, leaving her mark, once again, forever.

Forever.

**_end - Peace & Love everyone... THANKS!_**


End file.
